Nashi Dragneel
|magic = Take-Over: Divine Soul Transformation Magic Fire Magic Light Magic Lightening Magic Holy Magic Darkness Magic Ice Magic Water Magic Wind Magic}} Nashi Dragneel (梨・ドラグニル Nashi Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Nashi. She is the oldest sister of twins Luke and Igneel, and Luna. Appearance Nashi has dark brown eyes like her mother, , and long, wavy pink hair that is usually down. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body when she grows older. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located on her right shoulder. She does not wear the same outfit. However, she can normally be seen with a white scarf-type choker around her neck and a skirt. She wears a black wristband on her right wrist and a cross necklace given to her by Gary is always around her neck. She also wears black leather knee-high boohino u History It was believed Nashi was the child of prophecy, but alas she was not. When Lucy was pregnant with twins, Nashi began her tantrums of jealousy. Aine Fernandes, however, helped Nashi overcome her jealous towards her brothers. Once Luna was born, Nashi took it upon herself to look out for her younger sister. Nashi learned her Take-Over Magic after learning Take-Over Magic from Mirajane Strauss. Due to Nashi’s inheritance of Lucy’s Celestial power, Nashi was able to learn the opposite of Mira’s spell Take-Over: Satan Soul and learn Take-Over: Divine Soul. When she was younger, she tried to declare Gary as her rival. However, she quickly lost her rivalry toward him in exchange for friendship. Often, Nashi was found in immature fights with her brother Igneel. Despite teasing Igneel endlessly and riling him up, she always had a soft spot for him, always coming through for him when he needed her. As she grew older, Nashi’s power and Demon Immunity grew stronger, but she failed her S-Class Promotional Trials at fourteen. Magic and Abilities Demon Immunity ''(悪魔免疫ーAkuma men'eki): Demon Immunity allows the user to have a natural immunity to demonic curses Magic, to which the extent of the immunity relies upon the magic of the user. Because of Nashi’s Magic and training, she has Demon Immunity that can resist even the most demon magic. However, she can only dampen the Magical effects of powerful demons, such as the Seven Princes. '''Take-Over '(接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Nashi is an amateur user of Take Over, a type of Magic, which, as the name suggests, allows her to take over the powers and appearances of particular creatures she really “''knows''”. The particular form she employs shares the name of her signature spell Seraphim Soul. Mira prophesizes Nashi’s Divine Soul will have the opposite effect of her Satan Soul. Nashi will be appeal to control and take over angelic beings as well as bring life to injured or dying creatures. * Angel Superiority (天使の優位性 Tenshi no yūi-sei): Due to the nature of Nashi’s Take Over, she theoretically has the ability to control anything of angel or Heavenly property and manipulate them to do her bidding. * Divine Soul: Divine Soul (神の魂 Kami no tamashī) is a powerful spell, as well as the source of her epithet “''The Angel''”. Divine Soul allows her to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a divine or heavenly being. She even has a little control over Celestial Spirits, but not as much as Lucy Heartfilia. Divine Soul is initiated by seemingly covering Nashi’s body in a glowing white dress that poofs out at the waist and pink petticoat and dark violet undercoat. Thigh-high pink high-heel boots are on her feet. On her hands are delicate white gloves with a pink gem on the palm of her left hand and a red gem on the palm of her right hand, representing her parents. Surrounding her are two Holy Rings with inscribed Ancient Language about Heaven and Hell. Surrounding that are seven crystals that represent the seven archangels, going from red to gold to orange to green to blue to violet, or the main colors of the rainbow. Each crystal gives Nashi the power of that archangel. There is a star gem on Nashi’s cleavage in representation of Mother Mary. ** Blast of Faith: Gathers energy from those who have faith and use the energy into a beam ** Holy Light: Summons particles of light and engulfs opponent in purifying light, leaving them blind ** Lover’s Kiss: Nashi must put her hand on the heart of her opponent. Her hand will burst into pink flames. The result of this attack will cleanse the heart of the opponent. ** Flames of Hope: Holy Rings will catch on fire and shoot opponents with flames ** Heavenly Hymn: Summons a harp that strums a song that will put the opponent into a deep sleep. ** God’s Hammer: Summons a hammer with the crest of Archangel Uriel. Hammer collects energy from nearby sources before striking the opponent. ** Freedom Arrow: Summons a large bow and an arrow of light that will always hit the target. ** Sword of Truth: Summons a sword with the crest of Archangel Zadkiel. When sword touches opponent, opponent will see the truth of their life. ** Flight: this form allows the user to fly. ** Healing Magic: Nashi is able to utilize Healing Magic while in Divine Soul. *** Healing Sand: Summons a genie’s lamp that pours out sand that heals all and any wounds no matter how fatal. * Divine Soul: Seraphim (セラフィム Serafimu): A Divine Soul forms that allow the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of Heavenly Counselor Seraphim. While using this spell, Nashi attains six wings that blaze with fire. Her face is covered in armor with the cross on the front. She gains light armor impervious to all attacks rather than donning regular clothes. The armor is silver and blue with inscriptions in ancient text that light up when she is using magic. On her cleavage is a golden gem called the Seraph Gem. ** Strike of the Seven Stars: Nashi fires seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at the opponent. ** Fire Magic: Nashi is able to use basic Fire Magic in her Divine Soul: Seraphim form. ** Light Magic:' '''Nashi is able to use basic Light Magic in her Divine Soul: Seraphim form. ** '''Wind Magic': Nashi is able to use basic Wind Magic in her Divine Soul: Seraphim form ** Holy Sword: Nashi is able to produce a sword forged by the angels that is set ablaze and with the inscription “Purity” in Ancient writing on the sword. ** Swords of Justice: produces swords Urim and Thurimm, both with crests of light and perfection in Ancient Language on themselves respectively. ** Hands of Fate: Strikes opponent with fists of shining gold or flaming fists. ** Gate of Destiny: manifests a door to subspace from where there is no return, and consigns opponent to oblivion through it. The gate can also blast fire or light or transport opponents or user into another location. ** Flight: this form allows the user to fly. * Divine Soul: Cherubim (ケルビム Kerubimu): '''A '''Divine Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, the abilities and powers of the Heavenly Counselor Cherubim. While using this spell, Nashi gains four white conjoined wings. Nashi’s clothes appear to change as well. Rather than wearing her regular attire, she dons pure white armor with white knee-highs boots with white flames. On the right shoulder is a colored lion’s head and on the left shoulder is a bald eagle’s head. Nashi’s chest plate has the symbol of an ox while her back has a symbol of a human hand. Nashi appears to grow two horns on her head, poking out of her hair. She grows a white lion’s tail as well. Her eyes are covered with a white band of armor, but she can still see clearly. On her hands and arms are long gloves engulfed in white flames that burn all unrighteous. With her is a large arrow engulfed in white flames that produces light beams when activated. Nashi’s hair is given two long streaks of white as well. ** Lightning Magic: Nashi is able to utilize Lightning Magic in her Divine Soul: Cherubim form, *** Lightning Sphere: gathers lightening above the head and throws it down at the opponent ** Heaven’s Judgment: Will create an arrow of lightening and shoot it into the sky. The arrow will them create the symbol of the Divine Soul in the sky and the sky will rain down an innumerable amount of lightening bolts. ** Darkness Magic: Nashi is able to use basic Darkness Magic in her Divine Soul: Cherubim form. ** Water Magic: Nashi is able to use basic Water Magic in her Divine Soul: Cherubim form. ** Fallen’s Song: the head of the lion and eagle will begin to glow and Nashi will sing a mournful song that will make any fall under her manipulation. ** Genesis Beam: Will create a circle in the air in front of her and Ancient Language will be seen filling the space and solidifying into a circular door. The door will open to reveal sacred light. The light will blast at the opponent desired. ** Flight: this form allows the user to fly. * Divine Soul: Ophanim (ファンティエット Fantietto):''' A '''Divine Soul form that allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of the Heavenly Counselor Ophanim. While using this spell, Nashi gains eight golden armored wings as well as a Holy Ring on her left ankle. Nashi’s clothing changes as well. Silver armor cover the top of her head down to the end of her nose, allowing the opponent to see her mouth and nostrils. She has one white glove with angel feathers attached and pink gemstones on each knuckle. Nashi wears a light blue and silver one-piece suite with pointed shoulder-pads, revealing left leg and stomach. On her belly button is a light blue jewel in the shape of a heart. She carries a golden javelin alongside her. She wears high heels that look as though the stars are on her feet. ** Rose Morning Star: makes a triangle with hands and Heavenly energy is gathered before compacted into a powerful blast of Heavenly energy. ** Eden’s Javelin: radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin ** Sefirot Crystal: manifest ten crystals between hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires them. ** Ice Magic: Nashi is able to use basic Ice Magic in her Divine Soul: Ophanim form. ** Thunder Shock: Nashi will smash her hands into the ground and a pulse of electric energy will electrify anything. ** Celestial Fire: sacred fire in the color of white that is able to permanently burn and scar opponents as well as heal wounds. ** Flight: this form allows the user to fly. * Divine Soul: Goddess (女神 Megami):''' This is the '''Divine Soul ultimate form. It allows the uses to take over the appearance, abilities and powers of a true Goddess. While using this spell, Nashi’s skin glows and she is two large and glowing white-feathered wings. She adorns white armor that covers her eyes. Her hair changes from pink to a glowing gold, the same color as Lucy Heartfilia’s hair and extends, flowing freely. On both ankles are golden Holy Rings. She wears a strapless dress covered in ever changing glowing hieroglyphs. The train of her dress is vast and inside shows the universe. She is barefooted as well. Nashi cannot use this form for very long and can only use one or two attacks before she reverts to her regular self. ** God’s Arrow: Nashi is able to conjure a bow of pure light. When she plucks it, it gathers Celestial energy before releasing into the skies and explosive stars rain from the skies. To those whom are not considered the enemy, the stars merely burst into stardust. But to those whom are considered the enemy, the stars explode onto them, leaving them unconscious. ** Arc of Time: (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): A Lost Magic that allows Nashi to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition. *** Pause (ポーズ Pōzu): In this form, Nashi is able to literally "pause" time. Those whom are touching her are free to move around the stilled world as well, though Nashi tries to allow those whom are not touching her to move freely as she can. She is able to move objects as well as cast spells while time is paused. *** Rewind (巻き戻し''Maki modoshi''): In this form, Nashi is able to "rewind" time to certain points, the same as time traveling. However, she is nonexistent in the time she rewinds back to. She can only see into the past and cast spells that have affect. She is learning to bring herself into the physical world of the past and bring along others with her. *** Fast Forward (早送り''Hayaokuri''): Nashi is able to forward time, though she can only see into the future, but is prohibited from changing the future. ** Spatial Magic (空間魔法 Kūkan Mahō): Nashi is able to appear wherever she desires, though she can only use Spatial Magic once in this form. ** Sword of Mary: Nashi is able to produce a great white sword and can use it to tear a rift into another dimensions as well as cut down masses of enemies within one blow. ** Archangel Slicer: Nashi is able to gather Heavenly Energy and with a flick of her hand, use it to slice her enemies. ** Heaven’s Gate: this spell allows the Caster to send their opponents into what appears to be a dimension full of glowing white where they are to be judged in another dimension. Nashi creates a magic circle with her arms and activates the gate with the chant, "Open thee, Gateway of Heaven!" The gateway is made of old stone with Ancient Hieroglyphs embedded into the stone. ** Angel Wing: Nashi is able to grow a pair of angel wings of a large wingspan and flaps them once. The amount of wind is able to tear down cities and blows back opponents yards away. ** Spirit Wave: Nashi raises her hands above her to collect energy from the living creatures around her and gathers it into a light blue orb tht grows with more energy. When released, it can devastate large amounts of lands and instantly defeats the opponent or severely damage a high-class demon. However, this attack takes damage on the user and the living creatures it stole energy from. ** Thousand Warriors: With the cry, "I call upon thee Spirit King to lend me his army! Fall, my warriors!" thousands of stars will rain onto the earth. Once on the earth, the stars transform into Celestial Warriors whom are at Nashi's command for the moment before returning to the Celestial Spirit Realm. This attack cannot be used often and the Spirit King can deny the user the right to his army. ** Flight: this form allows user to fly. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Transformation Magic allows its caster to change his or her appearance. While this Magic is a deep and complex art, basic Transformation Magic is relatively easy for Mages to learn. Nashi has completed her Basic and Intermediate levels, but trains with Mirajane and Lance Dreyar to complete the Advanced level. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Nashi is a powerful Fire Mage, able to engulf her body in fire as well as produce a replica of a Fire Dragon's Roar. Immense Agility: Due to Nashi's lithe body and rigorous training, she has become swift and is able to dodge and attack with her impulsive reflexes with ease. She shows her agility while she fights Gary as well as able to to dodge attacks from several demons with little problem. Enhanced Endurance: Nashi has a vast stamina due to her magical prowess, able to cast several spells at a time. However, when in her ultimate form Divine Soul: Goddess, she can only hold the form for a few minutes and make only one attack, a feat that has impressed the mage community and dubbed her a rarity. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Nashi has learned to be quite durable during battle, able to stand again when beaten. Her determination drives her to continuously fight even if she is bloodied and beaten. Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail